


Coach

by sobefarrington



Category: Friday Night Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington





	Coach

Coach sat in his living room, watching the plays from the week before. It was a welcomed change from tapes of their next opponent, but it wasn’t welcomed enough. His boys hadn’t been on the ball, so to speak. They were playing sloppy. Like lost pups. He’d spoken to them several times, but it seemed to do more harm than good. They lost to Walker High by half. Most certainly not one of their finer moments.

He ran his hand through his hair as the door opened and his wife walked through it. She’d been out with a few girls. Book Club, he recalled. He paid no mind to the noise of doors opening, closing and locking. A bag being dropped. Shoes kicked off. The fridge opened and closed. All of it in the back of his mind. He had to find a way to get his kids to listen. To open up to his words. To understand. Clear Eyes. Full Hearts. Can’t Lose.

Tami drank her glass of milk leaning with her back against the counter. She’d had a long night. Most of the trying to keep face fell apart after a few glasses of wine and she just laughed and smiled the rest of the night. But it was still a tough act. Some of the women were quite nice. She might even have called them her friends if anyone had been so inclined to ask. It was the few that tried to break that camaraderie that were intolerable.

She watched her husband slouching in his seat, the strain showing in his face. His eyes were distant and glossy. He was watching the game but he was focused on something else. No doubt running events through his head. Bad calls. Game plays. Various scenarios. And no doubt wondering where he went wrong at every turn.

Resting her empty glass on the counter, she sighed. It wasn’t loud, but it was enough noise to draw his attention.

Coach stared, his eyes still glossy but now zeroed in on their target, paying ever so close attention to the woman now approaching him.

Tami sauntered over, tired from the long day, not making a fuss about hurrying to him. She didn’t smile, but her eyes lit up. 

The Coach finally let go of the game and became Eric, the husband. He tilted his head up to meet hers as Tami stopped behind the chair. She leaned down to kiss him, lingering a moment as she trailed her hands across his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to give him a gentle squeeze.

Tami let him go, kissing him once on the forehead and patting him on the shoulder as she headed off to bed.

Eric thought about joining her as he watched her walk off, making a lazy attempt at seducing him to, but a call from the ref on the television took his attention back to the game and off of his wife.

He promised himself one more hour. One more hour with the television before he spent a few hours with his wife.

He fell asleep in his chair anyway.


End file.
